1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing of the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of reducing a size of a non-display area thereof and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently, various display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display, an electrophoretic display, an organic light emitting display, etc., have been continuously developed.
The display apparatus includes a display panel, a gate driver, and a data driver. The display panel includes a display area in which an image is displayed and a non-display area adjacent to the display area. In addition, the display panel further includes a gate line, a data line, and a pixel connected to the gate line and the data line.
The gate driver may be mounted on a printed circuit board that is electrically connected to the display panel in a chip form or may be directly formed in the non-display area of the display panel through a thin film process so as to apply a gate signal to the gate line.
In the case that the gate driver is mounted on the printed circuit board, the display panel includes a pad part for the connection with the gate driver. The pad part is disposed in the non-display area, thereby causing an increase in size of the non-display area.
In addition, when the gate driver is directly formed in the non-display area, the non-display area exceeds a certain size in order to perform the thin film process for the gate driver.